dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 5: "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks"
:"All of a sudden we got strange rock things breaking down our gates! It's a calamity! Help!" :::::::::''-Mayor Gates'' Stage 5: "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks" is the fifth Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ continue their quest to a lone village in the River Delta where they meet Mayor Gates, troubled by all the fast moving Grocks that scare him. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Gates *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mayor Gates: - Oh my! Rangers! ::The cavalry is finally here! Thank goodness! Russ: - Don't get your dander up! Just go and call the mayor for us. Mayor Gates: - I... uh... I am the mayor. Yeah, that's right. I'm the mayor. ::We're in quite a predicament! First, we're all surrounded by swamp and rivers, right? ::Makes it tough to get around if you can't swim... It's like a maze of water! ::And now we have these grocks poppin' out of the ground, circlin' around... Russ: - Quit beating around the bush! What are you trying to say? Mayor Gates: - G-g-grocks! Comin' out of the ground! New kinds! Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hmm... This mayor is off his rocker, isn't he? ::But he's right -- this place is like a maze. It's gonna be kind of tough going. ::We're gonna have to really learn the trails in this place, I'd say. ::Let's try to explore as much as possible before the grocks start their raid. of a Block Walls, press L button. Russ: - You can move this ancient wall by rolling in that contraption. complete the Block Walls, by rolling in the Spinner device... Russ: - This ancient wall is great at blocking grocks, but it can only take a limited number of hits! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Buy Gear Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::I've got some good spikes for mining. selling Silver Spikes for 1500 gold, Crusher Gloves for 1650 gold, Buffalo Hide Boots for 1250 gold. Select Rest to proceed. Mayor Gates: - Yee-haw! What a great job! You really showed those things who's boss! ::You were such a help, Rullon! Fine work indeed! Russ: - What?! Who's Rullon? ::I'm Russ, and my pardner's Dillon! Mayor Gates: - Oh? Right! I'm sorry! Yeah, I remember now. Really, I do! ::So have you been usin' the home crystal? ::Use it, and WHAP! You're back at the village. ::Well, get some sleep, uh, Duss... Rillon... Russ: - Duss? Who's he talking about? Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy... I've been talking to the villagers. ::You know the Motogrocks that ride those contraptions out on the plains? They say that they can really make a mess of the defense gates if they get too close. ::I think you're faster than them, though. So let's take them out, pronto! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Mayor Gates: - They're from before our time, so I'm completely stumped on what to make of them. ::But I wonder if those ancient folks also had to fight off the grocks? ::Maybe those old stones could be put to good use. What do you think? Russ: - You mean the people who lived here ages ago fought the grocks too? Mayor Gates: - It's possible. I think this place has the look of an old battleground, don't you? ::Maybe we could work these old ruins into the defense of our village. ::Who knows... I don't. It just occurred to me. We may owe those pioneers our thanks. Russ: - Hmm... I see... A gift from the past... Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Remember that boss grock from yesterday? The one with the fancy blue horns? ::I got the impression it was a bit faster than the red kind. ::Hey, well, at least it's our last day. Let's keep up the good work! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Gates: - What a rip-roaring job! The village withstood another attack. Wonderful! ::This is the third day, right? So we can relax for a while. But... ::Those grocks keep gettin' stronger an' stronger! I worry about other villages. Russ: - No need to fret. My pardner's getting stronger by the day too. Mayor Gates: - I suppose you're right. He really is getting tougher. ::Good luck at your next job. Happy trails, little squirrel. Russ: - Hey, are you for real? Trivia *In this stage are made the first appears of Block Walls. Gallery Mayor-Gates-and-village.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 05 DRW-Cleared-Stage5.png|After cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages